Laisse-moi t'embrasser
by Roshania
Summary: Zoro pensait passer une journée plus ou moins tranquille à somnoler dans un coin du bateau, lorsque Nami vient soudainement lui faire une requête pour le moins spéciale.


**Avant de commencer, je tiens à dire que l'idée m'est venue après avoir lu le tome 1 de _Ore Monogatari !_ (aussi connu sous le nom de _Mon histoire_ en FR).**  
 **J'espère que vous aimerez !**

* * *

– Laisse-moi t'embrasser.

La tête de gazon cligna des yeux. Que venait-il d'entendre ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait, n'est-ce pas ? Cette fichue sorcière ne lui demanderait pas un truc du genre, quand même. Il était sûrement encore en train de dormir… Il était sûrement dans un rêve… Non, plutôt dans un cauchemar.

Il ferma les yeux. Il allait bien se réveiller, à un moment ou un autre.

– Zoro ! l'appela-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Pourquoi même dans les rêves, cette saleté de navigatrice devait-elle être aussi chiante ?

– Quoi ? lâcha-t-il en grognant.

– Tu m'as très bien entendue.

Long silence. L'épéiste plissa les yeux et scruta attentivement le visage de la jeune femme, à la recherche d'un petit signe, aussi insignifiant soit-il, montrant qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise blague. Mais elle avait tout l'air d'être sérieuse.

– Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris, articula-t-il lentement.

– Zoro, s'il te plaît ! Ne me force pas à me répéter ! s'exclama-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

Nouveau long silence. Pourquoi voudrait-elle l'embrasser, lui, le membre qu'elle aimait le moins dans tout l'équipage ?

– Va demander à l'autre cuistot de mes deux ! balança-t-il avec énervement.

Sans doute déçue par sa réponse, elle recula de quelques pas, lâcha un soupir agacé, puis fixa l'horizon tout en réfléchissant.

– Si tu le fais, je baisserais ta dette, lança-t-elle alors.

Il lui jeta un regard infiniment surpris. S'il avait été en train de boire du rhum, il lui aurait sans doute tout recraché au visage.

– Je peux savoir pourquoi tu veux que je t'embrasse ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Ses joues rosirent légèrement à ces mots.

– C'est un peu gênant, murmura-t-elle.

– Sans doute pas autant que ce que tu me demandes de faire, rétorqua-t-il.

Elle sembla peser le pour et le contre, puis s'avoua finalement vaincue.

– Eh bien… Je n'ai jamais embrassé personne alors je voulais m'entraîner avec quelqu'un… confessa-t-elle.

En voilà une révélation surprenante ! À la voir, n'importe qui aurait juré qu'elle était sans doute déjà allée plus loin qu'un simple baiser, et ce avec de nombreux hommes. « _Ne jamais juger sur les apparences_ » lui avait-on dit de nombreuses fois. Non pas qu'il la prenne pour une dépravée… Mais elle usait souvent de son charme pour arriver à ses fins, et cela prêtait sans aucun doute à la confusion.

Face au silence de l'épéiste, elle décida de développer un peu plus.

– Je m'adresse à toi en particulier, car même si tu es insupportable et stupide, il me semble que tu es un homme d'honneur… Et par conséquent, tu aurais gardé notre petite conversation pour toi. D'autant plus que tu n'es pas très bavard, comparé aux autres grandes gueules de l'équipage, finit-elle en jetant un regard derrière elle, là où Luffy et Usopp s'amusaient à torturer Chopper avec des chatouilles.

Zoro, toujours muré dans son silence, réfléchissait à toute allure. D'accord, maintenant il connaissait la raison de cette soudaine demande… Mais allait-il accepter ? Nami était-elle venue en croyant réellement qu'il allait dire oui ? Ils étaient tout de même censés se détester ! Qu'allaient croire les autres en les voyant se dévorer mutuellement les lèvres et unir leur salive ? De toute façon, c'était ré-pu-gnant. Hors de question qu'il fasse un truc pareil…

Mais, Seigneur, dans ce cas… Pourquoi s'y voyait-il déjà ? Pourquoi la malsaine suite des événements se déroulait-elle dans son esprit ? D'autant plus qu'il n'était pas censé y avoir de suite ! Elle voulait juste qu'il l'embrasse… Et rien de plus. Pas vrai ?

– J'ai mal au crâne, grogna-t-il finalement.

– C'est censé être une réponse ? demanda la rousse, les sourcils froncés.

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, puis la regarda finalement droit dans les yeux.

– J'ai une seule condition : pas devant les autres.

– Naturellement, répondit-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

Alors qu'il se laissait entraîner plus loin, au milieu des mandariniers où personne ne s'aventurait jamais par hasard, Zoro se demandait pourquoi il avait accepté, et surtout, _surtout_ , pourquoi elle avait l'air si contente.

C'était juste pour s'entraîner, pas vrai ? Il n'y avait rien de plus, non ? Ce baiser n'avait pas de signification particulière… n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

– C'était vicieux, de ta part, Nami, fit-il remarquer un peu plus tard.

Cette dernière se contenta de grogner une réponse inintelligible en se retournant dans le lit défait. En soupirant, la tête de gazon recouvrit le corps nu de la jeune femme avec le drap, puis s'endormit à son tour.

– Non mais quelle vicieuse, murmura-t-il une dernière fois.


End file.
